Relájate y disfruta
by Alejito480
Summary: La obsesión de Akane pasa a mayores, y un día se escabulle por la habitación de Akarin para hacerle vivir una experiencia que no olvidará.


**Relájate y Disfruta**

**(**One-shot)

Era una relajante noche en la casa de Akarin, era tarde a la noche, por lo que esta se encontraba en la cama, no durmiendo, pues unos extraños ruidos provenientes de la habitación de su hermana Akane le mantenían despierta, fue así hasta la una de la mañana, hasta que los ruidos se detuvieron dejando a Akarin caer en los brazos de Morfeo, el Dios del sueño.

***Habitación de Akane***

Como era costumbre para esta peculiar chica, Akane se encontraba contemplando objetos que ella misma robaba de Akarin, cosas como su ropa interior, entre otras; pero la obsesión por su hermanita había llegado a un punto muerto, por lo que era ahora o nunca, pero… ¿Quería solo revelarle sus sentimientos y esperar a que fueran estos correspondidos? A Akane le gustaría creer eso.

No iba a esperar mucho tiempo para decírselo, pues últimamente a Akarin se le había visto ignorada por sus amigas debido a su falta de presencia **_(Namori, Usted es diabólica), _**Cosa que Akane había notado, así que se le ocurrió una idea que solo podía venir de una mente pervertida como la suya, hacerla sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido, así que agarró algunos objetos que tenía escondidos, abrió la puerta de su habitación con mucho cuidado caminando de puntillas hacia la habitación de Akarin hasta estar a unos pocos milímetros del pomo de la puerta, ¿de verdad quería hacer eso?, ¿y si le rechazaba?, ¿y si no lo disfrutaba y nunca volvía a hablarle?, eran riesgos que debía correr.

***Habitación de Akarin***

La pequeña chica de pelo rosa estaba durmiendo plácidamente, no se enteró cuando Akane se escabullo por su habitación hasta llegar a su cama y subirse sobre ella, pero no sin entes retirar las sabanas que le cubrían, eso despertó a Akarin, quien se estremeció cuando vio a su hermana mayor sobre ella mientras le miraba a los ojos a unos pocos centímetros de su cara.

-Akane, ¿Qué…?-El resto fue historia, pues Akane le planto un fugaz beso en los labios, recordándole aquel agrio momento que tuvo con Chinatsu, pero este era diferente, no era un beso parecido, pues el de Akane venia cargado con sentimiento y lujuria, cosa que le confundía bastante, y más, por el comportamiento de su hermana mayor-¿Qué haces?-Le preguntó Akarin cuando Akane terminó el beso-

-Shh…-Le pone un dedo en los labios-Solo relájate y disfruta-Eso le hizo quedar con muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta. Akane comienza a crear un camino de besos desde la mejilla de Akarin, bajando poco a poco por el cuello hasta llegar al pecho, que era tapado por el pijama, Akane no iba a dejar que eso le impidiera seguir, y se desabotono la blusa rápidamente dejando al descubierto los pechos de su hermanita, por lo que comenzó a lamerlos y morderlos a la vez que los agarraba suavemente, Akarin solo podía ahogar gemidos por la sensación que eso le provocaba. Akane siguió bajando hasta llegar al abdomen, lugar donde retiró el short que Akarin usaba como pijama, dejándole solo en ropa interior, esta se sonrojó bastante, por lo que cerró las piernas suavemente, Akane soltó una risa suave, y le volvió a abrir las piernas introduciendo un pequeño objeto entre las bragas, luego agarró un pequeño mando y el objeto se encendió a la vez que vibraba con fuerza, Akarin soltó un gemido tras otro, esa sensación le hacía ir al cielo del place, pero… ¿Cómo es que Akane tenía esto guardado?-

-Ge…Genial…-Alcanzó a decir Akarin entre suspiro y suspiro, Akane bajó la intensidad del vibrador y subió hasta quedar cara a cara con su hermana, no pasó mucho hasta que sus labios se encontraron, pero esta vez con más lujuria, sus lenguas exploraban la boca de la otra con mucha libertad, y era lo único que Akarin podía hacer, pues estaba presa del placer y de su hermana. Akane interrumpió el beso para retirar el vibrador de las bragas de Akarin, estas ya estaban empapadas de un líquido transparente, por lo que las retiró sin problemas, la sola imagen de ver a su hermana desnuda era como el santo grial para Akane, después de todo, ella era su mayor obsesión. Comenzó a lamer el sexo de Akarin, jugaba con su vagina pasando la lengua por zonas que eran muy sensibles, Akarin cerró los ojos disfrutando de las oleadas de placer que experimentaba cuando Akane lamia su vagina, sintiendo una sensación electrizante que le subía por la espalda, era una sensación única, que fue reemplazada por una más suave cuando Akane comenzó a masturbarle hasta que notó que ya estaba lo suficientemente excitada, por lo que Akane se desnudó también, muy rápidamente, Akarin no lo notó, pues había cerrado los ojos para concentrarse en el inmenso placer que había sentido hacia segundos, no quería quedarse así.

Akane agarró un arnés doble y lo puso en la vagina de Akarin introduciéndolo lentamente hasta que notó una pequeña barrera que fue superada con un poco de fuerza, y un hilo de sangre brotó lentamente de la vagina de la pequeña, a Akane no le alarmó en lo más mínimo, sabía que eso era normal, y sumado al tamaño que tenía el arnés, era suficiente para que le doliera en un principio, Akane comenzó a moverlo un poco y Akarin paso de sentir un dolor fuerte a un placer indescriptible en una fracción de segundo, era una sensación mejor que cualquier otra. Akane retiró el arnés y se lo puso en su abdomen, era un pene de plástico bastante considerable; Comenzó a penetrar a Akarin lentamente a la vez que ella también sentía placer, pues era un arnés doble, se estiró hasta quedar cara a cara con Akarin, esta gemía suavemente, pues el objeto que tenía dentro de ella no era muy placentero que digamos, por lo que Akane lo descarto de inmediato. Se le había ocurrido otra idea, retiró el arnés de su abdomen, y abrió las piernas de Akarin, se acercó a ella y cruzo su sexo con el de ella, un movimiento de arriba hacia abajo mientras le besaba en los labios era más que placentero para ambas, pero la pequeña no resistió más y estallo en un orgasmo, una sensación cien veces mejor que las que había experimentado, Akane dio por terminada esa sesión de placer, y se puso encima de Akarin mirándole a los ojos, esta jadeaba del cansancio, su cuerpo bañado en sudor del placer provoca era más de lo que alguna vez podía haber pedido, pero era hora de respuestas.

-Ahora… ¿Por…que?-Alcanzó a preguntar Akarin entre jadeo y jadeo-

-Lo he hecho porque te quiero, Akarin, eh visto que tus amigas te ignoraban bastante, y quería pasar un rato contigo, ¿Qué no te gustó?-Akane se había salido estratégicamente de la pregunta-

-Sí que me gustó, bastante, pero… no entiendo, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-Porque eres mi hermanita, y además… tú… me gustas…-Akane miró a otro lado, no se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos-

-¿En…serio?-

-Sí, así que… no te molestaré más y me iré-Akane trató de irse, pero algo inesperado se lo prohibió, Akarin le había dado un fugaz beso en los labios, y aunque eso no era lo que esperaba Akane, estaba más que satisfecha-

-Hermanita, eres una tonta, no tenías que hacer eso para demostrarlo… de todas formas, valió la pena, Gracias Akane, te quiero mucho-Akane sonrió satisfecha, era un gran logro aquello que acababa de hacer-Quédate conmigo esta noche, por favor…-Aunque era una cama pequeña para dos personas, Akane no rechazo la oferta de Akarin, y ambas se acomodaron como pudieron, Akarin acostada sobre el pecho de Akane, los latidos de su corazón eran como una canción de cuna que le arrullaba-

-Te amo… Hermanita-

**-(Fin del Lemmon)-**

**Bueno, aquí mi comienzo en Yuru Yuri, siempre pensé que la obsesión de Akane pasaría a mayores algún día, xD.**

**Comenten si les gustó, y también si quieren de otras parejas.**

**Adiós, y hasta entonces.**

**CAAAABROOOOONEEEEESS**


End file.
